DP193: Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever!
is the special 36th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Brock went back to Pewter City's Gym, where he is studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. Brock is visited by his younger siblings, who are hungry. His younger brother, Forrest, has a battle with a trainer, sending out Steelix. However, the trainer refuses, since the Gym Leader is supposed to be Brock. Brock prepared lunch, since their parents were away on a trip elsewhere, fearing that they may take the trip too long. Suddenly, Brock's brother calls him to the Gym, since there is trouble about. Brock wonders what is the trouble, since Forrest is supposed to be the Gym Leader. Brock comes to the Gym, since the trainer does not want the Gym Badge, unless it is from Brock himself. Brock notices the trainer and is charmed. Brock runs off and immediately identifies the trainer to be Saffron City's Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy is impressed Brock knows her. Brock proposes they could cross their hearts with love, but is soon attacked by Croagunk. Brock's siblings think Brock took an Attract attack from Nurse Joy, thinking Brock as a type weak to girls. Nurse Joy claims she was dismissed as Saffron City's Nurse Joy to Pokémon Inspection Office, her duty being checking the abilities of Gym Leaders, showing her badge as the inspector. Brock also notices she is the top inspector, one of the best ones for investigation. Forrest fears if Nurse Joy's test is not passed, they may be forced to close the Gym down. Brock asks Nurse Joy why does he want to battle him. Nurse Joy reminds him Brock is officially still the Gym Leader of Pewter City, not Forrest. And to evaluate, she needs to check the attitude of the Gym Leader towards the challenger and their bond with Pokémon. Brock sees he will have to battle. Brock sends Sudowoodo and Nurse Joy her Chansey. Sudowoodo uses Hammer Arm, but Chansey uses Minimize, dodging the move. Chansey uses Attract, affecting Sudowoodo. Brock's siblings consider Sudowoodo as charmed as Brock before with Nurse Joy. Chansey uses Double Slap, hitting Sudowoodo, who retaliates with Flail. Chansey, however, uses Egg Bomb, defeating Sudowoodo. Nurse Joy wins and calls back Chansey, as does Brock with Sudowoodo. Nurse Joy plans on reporting to the office, who will make the next decision. Nurse Joy replies there may be harsh news, so if they want to hear it, they need to come tomorrow to the Pokémon Center. Suddenly, Brock's parents return and give their children some presents, which are all digestable. Lola and Flint start flirting with each other, but Brock outrages and explains what just happened. Flint remembers when he was going to give the letter about the Pewter City's Gym Leader being changed, he found a beautiful rock, but the letter was blown off by the wind. Brock is furious, but Lola thinks Brock changed, since he is not willing to listen. Flint considers this change, as Brock is growing as a man, becoming a Pokémon Doctor and flirting with girls. Brock reminds them this is just for the Gym, so Lola proposes closing the Gym and opening a dry goods store. Flint proposes a restaurant instead, but Brock finds neither idea great, since this is supposed to be the famous Pewter City's Gym, which was and will be run by Forrest. Brock comes to the inspection office, where Nurse Joy replies should they send another letter for Forrest to be the Gym Leader, she'd accept that. However, she still has to return to inspect Forrest's abilities. Another Nurse Joy returns, since they ran out of medicine to heal a trainer's Tangela, who has a fever. Brock proposes crushing some berries in MooMoo Milk. The inspector asks why does Brock help her, so Nurse Joy replies she is new and is asking Brock such questions, since he has experience as a breeder. Brock claims he wishes to heal Pokémon and protect them. The inspector Nurse Joy wishes Brock luck. Brock comes to his house and explains Forrest he will have to battle Nurse Joy as an evaluation test to become a Gym Leader. Forrest is glad and supported by his siblings. Forrest is at the Gym and is visited by Brock, who understands Forrest cannot sleep, as he is thinking about duties as Gym Leader. Brock replies he was the same, but advises Forrest to focus on the battle tomorrow, for he can shape the Gym's future. Forrest knows even if it isn't a matter of winning or losing, he aims to win to impress the inspector Nurse Joy. Flint and Lola watch, impressed how these children grew up. Flint and Lola decide to help them out, even if Flint were to lose, they can still open that dry goods store. Tomorrow, Brock and his siblings are in place to watch the battle. Lola, Flint, Sudowoodo and Azurill arrive with the cheering equipment, dressing Brock's siblings as hula dancers. Forrest sends Rhyperior and Nurse Joy a Latias. Everyone is shocked, but Brock sees one should've expected that from a top inspector. Rhyperior uses Megahorn, but Latias dodges. Rhyperior attempts once more and hits Latias. Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker, but is countered by Dragon Pulse. Latias uses Recover and dodges Rhyperior's Horn Drill. Latias uses Ice Beam, hitting Rhyperior, who is knocked away. Rhyperior stands up and digs, dodging Ice Beam attack and hitting Latias with Megahorn. Latias uses Recover, so Rhyperior digs out few holes, then uses Megahorn to hit Latias. Brock is glad, for Forrest is confusing the opponent by having Rhyperior dig some holes, for it is now known from which it may attack. Rhyperior uses Megahorn, but blocks Latias' Dragon Pulse, which shatters boulders. Latias uses Steel Wing, hitting Rhyperior, followed with Ice Beam. Rhyperior is defeated. Forrest sees the Gym will be closed, even if his family cheered for him. Nurse Joy calls Latias back. Brock rushes to Rhyperior and orders Azurill and Sudowoodo to bring some berries to heal Rhyperior, who is badly damaged. Nurse Joy sees Brock will become a great Pokémon Doctor and thinks if she were a trainer, she'd visit the Pewter Gym, for Forrest battled well. Nurse Joy decides to report what happened, for the Pewter Gym will continue with its operation. Later, Nurse Joy tells they will get the official notice soon, asking Forrest to continue serving as the Gym Leader and wishing Brock luck in the exam for the Pokémon Doctor. Flint and Lola plan on redecorating the Gym and the house, while Nurse Joy leaves. Brock comes to Nurse Joy and flirts with her, but gets hit by Croagunk's Poison Jab. Nurse Joy bids farewell to Brock and his family, as she moves on. Debuts Pokémon Forrest's Rhyperior Move Minimize Trivia The title card for this episode is narrated by Brock. Gallery Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa